


Bi-der people

by The_great_Amethyst



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Family Fluff, Getting Together, Is this good?, LGBTQ Characters, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_great_Amethyst/pseuds/The_great_Amethyst
Summary: Noir discovers his sexuality with a little bit of hamnoir mixed in there





	Bi-der people

Noir sat on Gwen’s bed, leaning against the wall that her bed was pushed up against with his hands behind his head, just listening as the Gwen explained how her week went to him and the rest of the spider-family who were littered about the room.

 

Noir wasn’t really paying attention to her though, not because she was boring or anything like that, in fact, she was usually the opposite of boring. But right now Noir was more focused on the colored flag on her door. The flag was pink, or maybe it was red Noir couldn’t really tell. Then the flag had a thin strip of purple a thick strip of blue.

 

Noir squinted his eyes at the flag, he could have sworn he had seen the exact flag in Miles room under all his posters and the sticker on Peter’s laptop. This flag had to mean something to them right? Was it some kind of spider thing that he didn’t know about? Maybe it was something from the future that everybody had.

 

“Noir?” He snapped out of his questioning daze and turned his head to look at the spider-family. They were all staring at him with either worried or confused stares. Noir pressed his lips together, fuck, they noticed that he wasn’t paying attention. “Yes?” He said glancing between each of their faces nervously.

 

“You alright there bud?” Ham asked from on top of Sp//dr. Noir quickly nodded.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine I was just wondering what that flag on Gwen’s door is,”

The room suddenly filled with an awkward tension, like Noir had said something none of them wanted to say. “Well um you see,” Gwen started before burying her face in her hands and groaning in frustration. “I can’t so this, Peter you explain,” Peter turned to look at her.

 

“Wait, why me?!” Peter said furrowing his eyebrows. “Because you’re the oldest one here so explain it or something,” She hissed at him.

 

Noir rose his eyebrow, whatever this flag was it was something sensitive something they didn’t want him to know about. But he would find out about it if it killed him to do so, he was technically a detective after all. He would even use what they called ‘the internet’ if he had to.

 

“Well Ham is around my age so shouldn’t he be in the running to explain this to Noir?” Peter said gesturing wildly to Ham. Ham crossed his arms and glared at Peter.

“I’m a pig Peter, I think it would be better if a human explained to him.” He said pointedly.

“I agree with Ham,” Peni said.

“So do I,” Miles said. Peter looked down and sighed. “Fine,” He mumbled. He looked back up at Noir. Noir leaned forward, ready to take in what Peter was going to tell him.

 

“Um well so you know what homosexual means, right?” Noir definitely knew what that word meant, to most in his dimension being a homosexual was one of the most horrible things you could do but he didn’t really care who anyone dated, as long as they both liked each other. Hell at one point he had questioned if he was a homosexual, but he couldn’t be since he liked girls and you can’t both dames and men

 

Noir nodded. Peter nodded back at him, fiddling with the sleeve of his t-shirt.

“Alright good well in the future we celebrate homosexuality and we have more sex than straight and homosexual or gay as we call it here now,”

Peter said then stared at Noir like he was expecting something to go horribly wrong. Noir, on the other hand, was happy, he liked to see people get their equal rights. It was one of the reasons he was so happy to become Spider-man.

 

“Okay,” Noir said. “So does that flag mean you’re gay or..?” Noir asked. Peter blinked, clearly surprised before shaking his head. “No uh that’s the Bisexual flag, it basically means that you like both women and men, so Gwen likes both of them and so do I,” Peter explained easily as Gwen nodded aside him. “I’m Bi too,” Miles said with a smile. “Me three,” Ham said raising his arm up a waving it around.

 

“Me forth!.” Peni said excitedly. Bisexual, the way Peter explained it made it seem like he was bisexual, he liked men in the past a little more than friends usually would but he would just brush it off and currently he felt like he preferred Ham over the rest of them. Hanging out with him more often laughing at his jokes more than anyone else. Fuck, he might have a crush on Ham, hopefully, Bisexual also covers pig in it.  

 

“I think I’m Bisexual as well,” He mumbles, just loud enough for everyone hears.

“That’s great!” Ham said with a smile. “Because now we can call ourselves Bi-der people,” Everyone in the room groaned except for Noir and Ham who were snickering at the joke.

 

“So since we’re talking about sexuality,” Peni starts. “I have a question for Noir,” She said with a cheeky grin. “Go ahead,”

 

“Okay so have you ever like had sex with anyone?” Noir choked on air as his face turned darker. Gwen and Miles started to laugh.

“Peni!” Peter yelled, looking at her like a disappointed parent would. Peni giggled.

 

“What I was only asking since he’s the only one of the three of you guys that can legally have sex that hasn’t mentioned having a girlfriend at one point,”  When Peni put it like that it sort of made sense.

“Still you shouldn’t ask anyone that,”

“It’s fine Peter,” Noir said reaching up to adjust his glasses. “And to answer your question Peni,” He took a quick breath. “No, I have not,” He said then he immediately glances down as Miles and Gwen stopped laughing.

He didn’t like telling people that he had never experienced sex because it usually led to them trying to hook him up with somebody and he really didn’t want that.

“Oh um okay any reasons why?” Peni asked. Noir took a deep breath, he had never told this to anyone because he was scared of being judged but these were his friends he could trust them.

“It feels wrong,” He said. “I never get the whole thing about sex and I just think it’s weird,” He explained then immediately shut his eyes, not ready for the judgment they could give him.

“Oh, so you're asexual?” Ham asked. Noir looked up and blinked at him.

“Asexual?” He repeated in a questioning tone. “Yeah it’s where you don’t experience sexual attraction,” Ham explained. Noir nodded. “I think I’m that then,” He said and his chest nearly exploded from happiness. It felt so good to know that he wasn’t alone in not wanting to have sex.

“Could guy explain some more sexualities?” He asked because now that he knew that he was part of all this he wanted to know more about it.

They all happily agreed and the next hour or so was spent explaining to him what the LGBTQ+ community was and the different genders and sexualities and it was amazing to him. The fact that the had managed to gain so many rights in so little time was astonishing to him. Gwen even gave him her spare Bisexual flag to take home.

After they were done with that Miles, Gwen, Peter, and Peni went to the kitchen to get something to eat, but Ham and Noir decided to stay back in the bedroom since they weren't that hungry.

“So how’d you like your little gay lesson today?” Ham asked as he climbed onto the bed.

“Great,” Noir answered with a smile. Ham hummed happily before climbing up onto Noirs chest, making Noir’s heart beat hard in his chest.

Noir I was wondering,” Ham starts, ”Since you like men and all I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date?” He asked. Noir’s heart skips a beat as he stares back at Ham, holy shit Ham liked him back.

“I mean I totally understand if you don’t want to go on a date I mean I am a cartoon pig after all,” Ham said. “Ham I want to go on a date with you,” Noir said smiling just a bit.

Cartoon-like hearts appeared around Ham. “Really?” He asked with a toothy grin.

“Yeah,” Noir said. Ham leaned in and kissed his cheek. He laughed and swore that he could stay like this forever.   

 

**Author's Note:**

> Is this good??? idk. Check out my Tumblr if you want. and comment and kudos are always appreciated 
> 
> https://amethyst2900.tumblr.com


End file.
